The new girl
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: Cierra mist is the new girl to gravity falls after her foster parents dumped her with the pines for the summer they become really good friends but then she discovers a dark family secret and that gideon and bill want revenge on her mom and the pines will they win
1. Chapter 1

CIERRA MIST

It had been five years since my parents died i was sitting in my foster parents van "listen c we moved every thing into your old parents good friends house but i swear one run in with the prison and your dead" joe carter said and Linda carter said "be sure you don't call us we are busy " i nodded

I had a pink baggy ripped shirt on with black leggings with lace going down the side and a black under shirt and my black sneakers and a gray beanie along with a necklace my real mom gave me it was gold and i had a color changing stone

I also have a pet Ferret named cutie the smartest thing alive and my eyes are color changing every day but mainly light ice blue my hair is light pale blonde my skin is very pale i don't get to eat much so i weigh 80 pounds witch is strange for a 13 year old

I walked in to where i would be staying it was called the mystery shack some old dude was walking around and said "oh who are you" "cierra mist" i said "oh ok hi c and welcome to the mystery shack the kids are asleep so good night " he walked off

He then yelled "your room is the first door at the top of the stairs" i smiled and i walked up the stairs and i dropped my bags down i was in the attic with the twins i laid down fully clothed i laid out cuties bed and she laid down and i fell asleep

I woke up before any one else and i walked out and i sat on a tree stump and i felt a charge of power then i got bored so i walked back and fell asleep again

I woke up to a girl my age jumping on my bed i jumped up "are you the girl staying with us cause we are gonna be the bestest friends ever in the whole world so are you " she asked and a boy walked out "well mabel she was sleeping in the extra bed so what do you think" he asked

"Hi i am mabel" she said and i said "hi I'm cierra and this is cutie" i said she smiled "you look like a pretty vampire " she said "i can assure you i am not a vampire or pretty" i said and she said "no your not pretty you beautiful " i rolled my eyes "I'm not any kind of attractive" i said and i sat down

And the boy came out "well hi I'm dipper" i shook his hand and cutie woke up i pet her small head and she curled around my neck "wow" said dipper backing up" don't worry she can't hurt a fly" i said and dipper got closer and held out his hand and cuties sniffed it and dipper pet her

"She likes you" i said and mabel did the same as dipper "oh let me warn you mabel has lots of sleepovers" dipper said and i laughed "nothing's wrong with a little party" i said with my hands on my hips i took off my beanie i look better without it

I made my bed brushed my teeth and hair and we all ran downstairs and Stan said "good morning kids wait c your eyes were ice blue yesterday and now they are lime green " he said i looked in the mirror and my eyes turned light ice blue again i gasped "wow this just gets cooler"

Dipper was looking at me saying "wow i have never seen a human do that ... You are human right" i play punched him "of course i am" i said and mabel said "this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship " i smiled and me dipper and mabel did cheers and drank our orange juice

Today was Sunday so we had to leave for church soon i put on a nice knee length dark purple dress it was a little snug but not too snug i put on black high heels and mabel had a light sparkled knee length dress and pink high heels and a black bow tie choker and a light purple head band and me and mabel curled our hair and did each other's hair and make up

Dipper had on his hat and a white shirt and a black vest and black shorts and a black tie and Stan had his usual suit and tie and fez when me and mabel walked down stairs they gasped and Stan said "you do know we are not going to prom " i smiled "nothing's wrong with looking your best" i said and me and mabel high-fived and we walked outside

She had her curled hair in a pony to the side i had my curled hair down and parted and it was past my butt we stepped into the car i was in the middle me dipper and mabel talked about paranormal

Then we pulled up and we stepped out we walked towards the door and i looked up and saw a stain glass window it was Jesus my daddy well one of them i have three my real dad Jesus and my foster dad i want to run away from them

Stan sent us to help with kids my eyes stay ice blue cause i make them i don't know how but i can control my crazy eyes i sat i between Stan and dipper

LATER

we walked out of the building me and Stan bonded over how stupid and weird the music guy was he was singing and started humming all the sudden and said 59 plus 38 is 20

We drove home and changed cloths then we actually had a family and me bonding time Stan stood up "you guys are like the kids i never had" we smiled "you know what c you remind me of my little sister when she was little " i smiled "you had a sister" i asked "yeah but she died at 8 in a car accident "i frowned "I'm sorry " i said he smiled "it's ok" he said and he walked off

"Dude we just met you and your our best friend" said dipper i smiled "same here" i said and we group hugged it was 2:00 so we walked out for a monster hunt i fell safe around dipper but he is just a friend ...wow i am a bad liar

We walked out and we walked into the forrest dipper was freaking out and it was funny and cute we walked and walked for about 2 hours then we heard a low growl dipper jumped and turned the flash light and it was a huge wolf

We ran and the wolf chased us and its huge paw was about to hit mabel and dipper handed her a book and pushed her and the paw smacked him and he fell mabel screamed and the wolf dug its claws into dippers shoulder and the other hand crushed dipper against a tree

I got so mad i ran up and i focused and i shape shifted into a vampire and i brought in down with my new strength and i punched it he hit me into a tree it hurt like crazy i jumped up and i jumped on its back and he fell back crushing me and i could not breath

I screamed and then i grabbed a sharp stick and i stabbed the wolf he jumped up i gasped for air and i sped at him and i stabbed his eye "don't come back ok" i said and i turned back to human "how did i do that" was all i said

Then I hit my knees and every thing went black


	2. More stuff

CIERRA

I woke up on the forrest floor with Stan dipper and mabel around me i jumped up "what happened" i asked and mabel said "you turned into a vampire to stop and wolf"

All the memories flowed back "but how" i said and Stan said "i knew your parents they had your power then the thing happened " i looked at him "what thing " i asked he shook his head "i can't tell you now" i smiled "ok" i said

Then mabel and dipper hugged me "are you ok" i asked dipper "yeah thanks " i smiled "any time" i said and we all walked back to the shack

"So did you find out what I am" i asked dipper who was knee deep in his journal he jumped up and said "you are a shape shifter you are actually really strong and you can do so. Uh you gain a new power very day" i smiled "so now every one is safe and sound" i said and i walked off

I sat on my bed now i can protect the pines cause for some reason the super natural loves to try to kill them

I walked back down i walked outside and i climbed a tree i hugged my knees and i got knocked out of the tree i fell and i landed on my stomach i looked ahead and the leafs started forming a man i screamed and i jumped up and i backed up against the tree

"Why cierra mist i see you made it " he said and i said "who are you" he smiled "the name is bill cipher" he said and i said "well cipher get lost" "oh you think you can just tell me to leave and I'll just go poof listen kid it's not that easy" he said and i lifted in the air

"No one cares your nothing" i focused again and i rolled out of his grasp "h...how did you escape" he asked "I'm a shapeshifter " i said he gasped "bye now " i said and i turned into an angel and banished him from the tree" i turned back and i felt light headed and i walked to the shack

I walked in and i sat down and i said "who knows a guy named bill cipher " and Stan walked over "why what happened" he asked "he appeared and tried to mentally damage me so i focused and i rolled off and i banished him from my tree" i said

He smiled "wow you are getting good" he said and i smiled back i put my hair into a pony tail and i stood up and mabel and dipper were trying to sneak out i said "hey Stan I'll be back soon" and i walked out with dipper and mabel

They walked into the forrest and i climbed the tree and i looked down and i saw the leafs again i jumped down and i pushed them and fire blew by i held up my hand and i stopped his other fire

They looked up in shock and i dissolved it and bill said "kid where did you get the power you have" i smiled "i was born with it " i said and he glared and he flew off

Dipper walked up to me "are you ok" he asked i nodded and mabel hugged me "wow your fun" she said we walked back and Stan said "wow it's only been one day and you guys have stayed together the whole time" he said and put my arms around dipper and mabel "yeah i just hate that it has to end and i have to go back to torture town in a few months" i said

He frowned "yeah" he said and he walked off we sat down and we watched tv

STANS POV

"20 bucks that it ok i will take it i will see you soon" i said as i hung up the small phone and with a proud smiled i walked out of my office

BETHS POV

it is all new to me to have two best friends and a fun grunkle Stan and we will always have the shack and this summer to keep is close

I sat there in between dipper and mabel the sun was setting and i said "hey guys are you scared that one of us might die" dipper looked at me weird "why" "i don't know i think that's what bill wants is a little blood shed and depression " i said

"Don't worry we got this" he said trying to be nice i could tell the fear in his eyes "well kids it time for bed we have work to do" i looked down and it was 10:00 "dang time flies" i said walking to bed

I laid down and i said "good night"'and i heard two more "good nights" and i slowly drifted off

I woke up on the forrest floor and i jumped up "dipper mabel " i yelled out and i heard screaming i ran to the woods and i saw dipper jump in front of mabel and he got a laser shot through his chest mabel screamed

I ran up and i shot a huge rage ball and i killed bill too fast but then i turned and i ran over to dipper "ow" he said and went limp mabel was crying her eyes out i sat there unsure what to do

Then i was shaking "wake up " i heard and my eyes snapped open and i grabbed the shoulders of the person shaking me dipper screamed and tried to jump back i let go "i am so sorry" i said and he smiled "it's ok but you were freaking every one out " he said i blushed

I got up "what time is it" i asked dipper said "about 3am "i rubbed my head "wow i never get up this early" i said and mabel jumped up "let's go back to bed" she said we all nodded and laid back down


End file.
